magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Alice
This page is about the character. Did you mean the boss enemy? Alice is one of the three Magical Girls who join Eric(a)'s party. Eric(a) first meets Alice in the midst of a plan to turn her peers into brainwashed dolls through the magic of the Monarch Insect. After interfering with her plans, she attempts to enslave Eric(a) and Natalie, but they break free. While Eric(a) wishes to have Alice expelled, Natalie takes the troubled girl's side, lying to Nele that the fight was only a LARP. Alice then joins the team, blackmailing Eric(a) by threatening to reveal their true gender. Backstory Alice grew up a healthy, happy child, with two loving parents. All this changed when her uncle, jealous of her father's fortune, murdered her parents and severely injured Alice. On her eighteenth birthday, Alice finally confronted her caretaker with her memory of his crimes, and he drunkenly confessed to everything. He then injected her with a poison designed to cause a massive heart attack several hours later, all so that he could acquire her massive inheritance. Before this could come to pass, Nele arrived, eager to enlist Alice as a magical girl. After some creative misunderstanding with Marianne, Alice was made into a magical girl. Immediately, she used her newfound powers to rebuild her ruined body into a form more to her liking, then brutally murdered her uncle with the same knife he used to slaughter her parents. At that point, she left with Nele for Magical Camp, leaving all remnants of her old life behind. Personality Alice is a damaged individual, at times cold and violent from the trauma of seeing her parents murdered, only to sincerely wish to bring others happiness the next moment. Her only solace is her collection of dolls, which she feels genuine compassion towards. She is able to form connections with other people, but inevitably feels the need to turn them into dolls as well. Alice is usually accompanied by her three dolls, Phoebe, Nanette, and Dalia, each of which is actually possessed by a ghost. In an ideal world, Alice would finally have turned every living being into a doll, at which point she would join them. When happy, she even speaks in the third-person, further dehumanizing herself. Alice has massive magical potential, displaying an innate mastery for it ever since her first moments as a Magical Girl. With specialties in mental magic, she is able to paralyze her foes or change an individual's thoughts and beliefs with a word. She applies her trademark spell Macabre Puppetry liberally and often, seemingly unaware of the issues others might have with her doing so. Base Stats Stat Improvements * Gains +10 MAT and +10 MDF upon completing Alaska Mission. Affection Bonuses * 2': +5 MAT Skills Special * 'Inner Reserves ** Using Inner Reserves restores 20 MP at the cost of 20 HP. * Spectral Sword ** Spectral Sword deals damage to a single enemy based on Magic Attack, and ignores their defense. Magic * Be my doll! * Dollgirl's Anger * Grim Dismantling * Macabre Puppetry * Disquieting Puppet Show ** Requires having the full team. * Ghostly Daggers ** Only gained if Alice accompanies Eric(a) to Earth. * Mental Blast ** Gained upon completing Alaska Mission. Relationship Raising her affection level will further your relationship, as well as improving her combat abilities. Affection You can raise Alice's affection in the following ways: * First Tea Party: After she joins your team, you can find a distraught Alice standing by the cafeteria, trying to talk one of her former "dolls" into attending one of her tea parties. Offer to go with her instead to gain a point of affection. * Second Tea Party: After attending the first tea party, you can find Alice waiting for you near the entrance of your room. Simply agree to her invitation for another point of affection. During the event, Alice will give you an unavoidable Facial Transformation, and you may choose to also get the Flawless Skin Transformation (along with a +5 boost to MDF). * Third and Fourth Tea Parties: Two further points of affection can be acquired by speaking to Alice near the lake and accepting her tea party invitations. These have no associated cut scenes, but do further her affection path. * Fifth Tea Party: Speak with Alice once more about a tea party. During the interaction that follows, she will attempt to give you a special gift (see "Alice's Gift" below). Choose at least two rebellious responses to survive the process and remain yourself. * A Discussion about Free Will: After rejecting Alice's Gift, you can talk to Alice another time in her room at night. Bad Endings Alice's Gift: * During the fifth tea party Alice will put a mask on your face in an attempt to turn you into a doll. Choosing less than two rebellious options will finish the dollification and rid you of free will. Category:MC: Characters